Map (Treasure Planet)
The Map is an artifact that features in Disney's Treasure Planet animated movie. History The Map was an artifact that was created at an unknown point in the past and was first seen in the hands of Captain Nathaniel Flint. This legendary pirate was responsible for taking over the world of Treasure Planet from a highly developed species whereupon he used the planetoid as a secret base. He embarked on many years of looting merchant vessels whereupon Captain Flint accumulated a large fortune known as the Loot of a Thousand Worlds which he stored at Treasure Planet whose coordinates were unknown to the rest of the universe. The only means of locating the planet was through the special Map with the loot being known in legend as Flint's Treasure. At some point, the Map was passed onto Flint's first mate Billy Bones who crashed on a distant world where he died in the home of Jim Hawkins. After learning of its existence, Hawkins and Dr Delbert Doppler embarked on a quest to locate Flint's treasure. They charted a ship under the command of Captain Amelia who navigated the R L S Legacy on the mission. The existence of the Map was held a closely guarded secret from the crew of the ship due to their dubious character and Captain Amelia kept the artifact in her quarters where it was locked in a cabinet. When they reached the planet, John Silver staged his coup of the ship with the crew who revealed themselves as pirates that all joined in the mission to find Flint's treasure. During the fight, Hawkins along with Captain Amelia and Doppler escaped the captured R L S Legacy but accidently left the Map behind on the ship. However, Silver and the pirates believed Hawkins still retained the Map and thus chased after them to reacquire it to find the location of the loot. This led to Hawkins secretly boarding the R L S Legacy with the Bio-Electronic-Navigator. They returned to the surface of Treasure Planet to meet with Captain Amelia and Dr Doppler but they had been captured Silver who forced Hawkins to activate the Map. Jim Hawkins managed to convince Silver to take the captives to follow the Map to coordinates on the surface. There they discovered that the entirety of Treasure Planet was one large mechanism that was able to generate portals to any point in space. In time, they learnt that treasure was located in the centre of the world whereupon Silver along with Hawkins and the pirates transported to that part of the planet. Overview In appearance, the Map resembled a brass sphere though had a rotating surface with several sections capable of being moved to alter the outer area. A number of glyphs were present on the exterior with these actually being buttons that were used to activate the mechanism. These writings were similar to the hieroglyphs present on Treasure Planet which itself was part of an ancient culture. When activated in the right order, the Map generated a room sized hologram of the universe with coordinates of various celestial bodies and planets. This served as the only means for locating the famed Treasure Planet and navigating towards that hidden world. Once on Treasure Planet, the activation of the Map led it to project a holographic trail designed to guide its users to a specific location on the world. At this site, the Map acted as a key where it slotted into an opening in the ground where it projected a green sphere that acted as the control system of the planetary teleportation mechanism. At this point, a door shaped tear in space formed which was generated by the planetoid itself and acted as a portal to distant locations as far as half way across the galaxy. This portal allowed the users to travel to any point in space in a single journey and even allowed for travel to the centre of Treasure Planet. The coordinates for travel were inputted in the holographic sphere generated above the surface of the Map once it slotted into the ground. Appearances *''Treasure Planet'': (2002) External Links *Disney Wiki Entry Category:Objects Category:Maps Category:Treasure Planet